


Polka Dots

by DemigodWolf



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, aftermath of surgery, cleaning post-surgical wounds, if you're looking for fluffy, non penetrative smut then chapter 3 is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodWolf/pseuds/DemigodWolf
Summary: Hyunggu was familiar with pain. He felt it when he swallowed water wrong, or when he hit his little toe on the corner of his bed. He felt it when he did a dance move wrong.He was naive to believe that he had experienced the worst it had to offer.





	1. Green Polka Dots

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!!!  
> This is my first work with Pentagon, so I hope you like it (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

It was eleven minutes past midnight when Hyunggu realized he was in love.

The hospital bed he was lying on wasn’t the most comfortable and the fact that he was sharing it didn’t help much.

Yuto had fallen asleep eleven minutes ago, going twelve now, but Hyunggu has been staring for longer.

He had been staring for far longer than he was ready to admit, but now that Yuto was asleep, he was free to do so for as long as he wanted.

When did those feelings start? It was always in the back of his mind, coming closer to the front whenever Yuto smiled or laughed until it was the only thing he could think about.

But, Hyunggu had always been like that. Loving things, often without knowing when that love started or why.

He especially loved polka dots, though he knew when that love started and why.

His mother had given him a bow-tie to wear on the first day of elementary school. It was bright yellow with small green dots, hideous really, now that Hyunggu thought about it, but he loved it. He still had it with him at the dorms, somewhere inside his closet, even though it didn’t fit him anymore.

It was almost one in the morning when Hyunggu started to feel his eyes close.

Yuto was lying on his side with his head turned towards him and if there was more light in the room then Hyunggu would start counting his eyelashes instead of sheep to fall asleep.

As he waited for Mr. Sandman to come, he thought about the things that lead to this moment.

He smiled.

It had been a painful journey, one that wasn’t even over, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Every time Hyunggu tried to remember the exact time he realized he liked Yuto as more than a friend, he always came back to that night.

He had been rudely woken up by a snoring Shinwon, something that usually didn’t bother him, standing up and whining under his breath at the cold floor.

Hyunggu walked to the kitchen, hand scratching his belly and mouth opening to let out a huge yawn, sound and all.

“Cute.” He jumped at the word, seeing that he was not alone in the kitchen.

Yuto was sitting at the table, a small smile on his lips, tired eyes looking at Hyunggu.

“You scared me,” he said with a glare, both knowing that he wasn’t really angry, the fact that he sat next to Yuto was just unneeded proof.

“Why are you awake?” Yuto asked him. Hyunggu now realized that Yuto had his phone flashlight on, illuminating the whole kitchen, enough so they could both comfortably see. He smiled.

“Hyung woke me up with his snores,” he replied, putting his head in his hands and closing his eyes.

“That usually doesn’t bother you,” Yuto said.

Hyunggu hummed in agreement because it was true. He was the only one who could share a room with Shinwon, everyone else always complaining about the loud snores.

“It’s been like that for the last couple of days,” he admitted.

The fact that he hadn’t slept much the past few days was only apparent to him, and he was thankful for that.

He only needed four hours minimum of sleep to feel well rested and he always managed to get them. There was just something wrong lately.

“Are you getting down with something?” Yuto asked concerned, putting his hand on Hyunggu’s forehead. He wasn’t warm.

Hyunggu shook his head.

“I just can’t get comfortable” He said. He didn’t know how to explain it and Yuto didn’t ask.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, comfortable enough in their own little worlds. It was rare for the dorms to be so quiet that time of night, but with promotions having finally ended, they were all exhausted.

There were still dirty plates in the sink from their dinner earlier that Hongseok was too tired to finish, but Hyunggu knew that by breakfast in the morning, the plates would be shining.

Hyunggu turned to Yuto.

“Why are you awake?”

Yuto took a few moments to answer, fidgeting with his fingers in a way that Hyunggu knew he was nervous.

“I was thinking,” he finally answered.

Hyunggu waited a little to see if he would elaborate, but Yuto was back to fidgeting.

“Do you want to talk about it?” The younger one asked.

“Not really,” Yuto replied and winced, apologetic eyes quickly finding Hyunggu’s surprised ones.

“It’s just that I realized something recently and I’ve been thinking about it a lot, but I don’t want to say anything to anyone in case I was wrong,” Yuto rambled.

Hyunggu realized that Yuto was cute when he was nervous.

He understood and he made that known with a smile towards Yuto, one that Yuto returned, albeit smaller.

Yuto’s phone made a beeping sound and suddenly, the light was gone, leaving both boys in darkness.

The realization that his phone had ran out of battery hit Yuto like a train, the boy quickly standing up with a whimper.

“Hyunggu-ah,” Yuto’s voice was shaky and Hyunggu immediately stood up and reached for him.

“I’m here,” he reassured the other boy and guided him outside the kitchen where a small light was illuminating the hall.

But Yuto was still shaky and shook his head when Hyunggu started walking towards his shared room with Wooseok.

“Can we,” Yuto licked his lips, another nervous habit of his. “go to the living room and watch something? For a little while, fifteen minutes’ top!”

Before Yuto could finish his sentence, Hyunggu was already nodding and leading that to the living room.

They sat on the couch and when Hyunggu turned on the TV, Yuto relaxed completely.

They watched a drama none of them knew, the sound on mute, the only thing they could hear being their breaths.

Hyunggu started to feel sleepy and he placed his head on Yuto’s shoulder, hoping the other would wake him up when he was feeling better so they could go to bed.

When he woke up, he had sunlight on his face, which was weird because his bed didn’t face a window. He rubbed his eyes with a groan and opened them, only to realize that he wasn’t in his bed.

He was still on the couch, his head on Yuto’s shoulder and the other boy still sleeping soundly. They had a blanket on them and when Hyunggu looked around, he saw Jinho sitting on a chair across them, giving him a gentle smile before going back to his book.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Pain was something Hyunggu was familiar with.

He felt it when he swallowed water wrong, when he hit his toe on the corner of his bed. He felt it when he failed a dance move.

All different kind of pains and all painful in their own different ways.

Hyunggu was naive to believe that he had experienced the worst it had to offer.

It started after dance practice. Promotions had ended and though they were all more relaxed, they still practiced.

There were always things to get better at, be it a high note that he didn’t quite hit right or a dance move that always felt wrong.

Hyunggu was dancing to a song only he could hear, watching his sweaty reflection on the mirror with hard eyes and even harder breaths.

Hyojong was sitting down in the corner of the dance studio, nursing a bottle of water and looking at the younger.

He looked at his watch. Practice had ended almost an hour ago and Hyunggu was still dancing.

The others had already left, Hui turning confused eyes on Hyojong when the latter sat down instead of starting to pack.

Hyojong had pointed to an already dancing Hyunggu, saying that he’d wait for the younger to finish.

The leader had nodded and left with the others, a; ‘don’t practice too hard, Hyunggu-ah,’ falling to deaf ears.

Hyojong was getting exhausted just by looking at the younger, Hyunggu only stopping dancing when he got a move wrong in his nonexistent choreography or when his sweat made it hard to see.

“That’s enough for today, Hyunggu-ah,” Hyojong said when the younger stumbled over a simple move.

“I’m good, hyung.” Hyunggu waved him off and started again.

Hyojong sighed and let him until five minutes later, Hyunggu fell down from a wrong turn.

Hyojong rushed to the younger, helping his sit up and giving him some of his water.

“You’re done for today,” he said. Hyunggu nodded and wiped the sweat on his forehead.

“Aish.” Hyojong ran a hand through Hyunggu’s hair, not caring about the sweaty locks. “What am I going to do with you?”

Hyunggu chuckled and drank more of the water.

“Stretch and then we’re going home.” Hyojong had started to pack both their bags.

“Okay, hyung.”

Hyojong was almost done with the bags when a pained gasp from Hyunggu made him drop his.

Hyunggu was bent over, a hand pressing to his side, breathing fast.

It was over soon and Hyunggu was back to standing straight, rubbing at the spot with a perplexed expression on.

“Just a cramp,” Hyunggu reassured and Hyojong nodded, going back to the bags.

Hyunggu rubbed at the spot again, gently pressing his fingers. It was a little painful to the touch, but nothing a good night of sleep wouldn’t fix.

If he could sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The second time Hyunggu knew something was wrong, was two days later.

It was a rare day off and they had just finished breakfast. Rice with a fried egg on top and kimchi on the side was a breakfast Hyunggu had eaten million times before.

So, he was a little alarmed at the small wave of pain that hit his side when he stood up.

It was his turn to wash the dishes and he started to so, gritting his teeth as the pain only grew stronger.

“You’re okay?” Wooseok asked, putting another plate in the sink. One that was probably in his room for the last couple of days.

Hyunggu waved the younger one off with a fake smile.

“I probably ate too fast.”

Wooseok shrugged and left, taking the last traces of Hyunggu’s composure with him.

Hyunggu bit his bottom lip, trying to keep the pained gasp from escaping his mouth, but he could do nothing for the plate that fell on the floor and broke, hands reflexively going to the throbbing spot on his side.

He curled into a ball on the floor, trying to alleviate the pain, but it did nothing.

Tears were blurring his vision and he couldn’t keep swallow his sobs anymore, letting them out along with pained moans.

“Hyung,” he cried. He didn’t care which one, he just needed someone.

There were tears running down his face and the pain was only getting worse.

It was a kind of pain he had never felt before. Hyunggu knew he was over dramatic, but he thought that getting shot wouldn’t hurt that much.

Hands were wiping his tears away, blurry vision clearing and Hyunggu came face to face with a frightened looking Yuto.

He did nothing to stop the sob that came out him as he fell onto the slightly older boy, hands clutching the fabric of Yuto’s sweater like a lifeline.

He could feel someone picking up the broken pieces of the plate, maybe Hongseok or Jinho and he felt guilty.

Yuto pressed Hyunggu’s head to his shoulder, rubbing his back and although it felt nice, it did nothing to ease the pain.

Hyunggu let out another pained moan and Yuto knew that what he was doing wasn’t helping.

“Where does it hurt?” He asked.

“My side,” Hyunggu answered, new tears escaping his eyes, Yuto wiping them away without a second thought.

“Did you get cut with the plate?” Yuto looked for an open wound, in his panic not realizing that a cut wouldn’t hurt nearly that much.

“It suddenly started to hurt,” Hyunggu replied.

He could feel the other members watching them. They had to be so scared, Wooseok was probably clenching his fists, kicking himself for leaving him alone earlier. God, Hyunggu felt so guilty.

“Can I move you to the couch? It’d be more comfortable.” Hyunggu nodded and prepared himself.

Standing up didn’t help with the pain but it didn’t make it worse as well, for which he was thankful.

They slowly walked to the couch, Yuto never leaving his side and the other members following them like ducklings.

Ten minutes passed until the pain was finally starting to subside.

Hyunggu let out a sigh of relief and wiped away the wet traces of tears from his face, Yuto’s hand still tracing patterns on his arm, starring concerned at him.

“You’re okay?”

Hyunggu nodded and smiled at him, eyes wrinkling at the corners and Yuto smiled back.

“Are you okay, Hyunggu-ah?” Hyunggu turned to face his hyungs, every one of them having the same concerned expression on.

He looked around. Wooseok was missing, probably in his room. He sighed, knowing that he’d have to talk to the younger one soon before both their guilt ate them alive.

He gave a nod and a smile at Jinho’s question, briefly explaining what had happened.

They all exhaled in relief, Changgu joking that picking up the broken plate made him cut his finger, causing Hyunggu’s guilt to skyrocket and Changgu to quickly assure that he was fine and that Yanan had kissed it better.

They all left to do their own thing after that, Hyojong only after making Hyunggu swear that he wasn’t going to practice for at least three days.

Yuto was still on the couch though, and Hyunggu was far too comfortable to move. The patterns Yuto was tracing on his arm were making him sleepy.

“Go to sleep,” Yuto said softly.

Hyunggu mumbled an okay, head falling on Yuto’s shoulder with a content sigh. His talk with Wooseok would have to wait for the morning.

It was the best sleep he had in days.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The third time it happened, it was also the last. It was two weeks after Hyunggu’s second attack and truth be told, he had forgotten about it.

He was back at doing normal things. He went to dance practice, Hyojong always there reminding him to take it easy and to just rest already. Even sleep came easily now.

In the days following Hyunggu’s kitchen episode, there was a notable shift in his relationship with Yuto.

Whenever Hyunggu went, Yuto was usually close behind or already there, but Hyunggu liked the attention.

They had also started to flirt. At least Hyunggu thought they were. Hoped.

The others had started to notice as well, sending teasing smiles and wiggling their eyebrows at them, but never made a big deal out of it.

Even though both Yuto and Hyunggu knew that the attraction was there, neither of them did anything.

Hyunggu was comfortable like that, and he knew that Yuto was too. They were fine waiting for the right time.

Hyunggu was sitting on the couch with Wooseok. It had been a long day filled with photo-shoots after photo-shoots and they were all exhausted.

Yuto especially had taken it the hardest since he was still recovering from a mild cold.

The two youngest members were the only ones awake, still waiting for the high of a full day to come down.

Wooseok was changing the TV channels, trying to find something good to watch while Hyunggu was staring at his hands, lost in thought.

“He says your name in his sleep.” Hyunggu was brought out of his head, exhaling a small what at Wooseok’s comment, but the other didn’t stop.

It was like a dam had broken inside Wooseok, letting everything he had kept secret flow freely.

“It’s disgusting, but kind of cute I guess.” A drama was playing on the TV, one that Hyunggu vaguely remembers having watched, but he couldn’t recall if he enjoyed it. The two main characters were kissing.

Wooseok turned off the TV.

Hyunggu suddenly found himself in the corner of the couch with nowhere to go. Wooseok was looking at him, waiting for an answer to something that wasn’t even a question and Hyunggu knew that he couldn’t leave without saying something.

Wooseok wouldn’t let him.

Hyunggu sat there, willing himself to think of something to say. What do you say after learning that the one you like talks about you in his sleep?

He would have to ask Shinwon if he himself had muttered Yuto’s name in his sleep, but he doubted the elder hearing anything other than his snores.

Wooseok snorted at his lack of answer and Hyunggu felt himself blushing.

“You’re both ridiculous,” the maknae said and Hyunggu halfheartedly hit his shoulder.

“I know,” he groaned making Wooseok chuckle.

“He won’t make a move until you do,” Wooseok said.

Hyunggu huffed. “And I won’t make a move until he does.” They were both ridiculous and stubborn and it was probably driving everyone crazy.

Wooseok was apparently the one to break first and confront them about it.

Wooseok groaned, throwing his hands up. “You guys make me crazy!”

“I want to throw up,” Hyunggu suddenly said but Wooseok only half heard him.

“Yes, throw up, too! Sometimes your flirting gets too much.”

Hyunggu quickly stood up, an alarmed expression on his face and Wooseok fell silent.

Hyunggu was gone before Wooseok even got the chance to stand up, rushing after the dancer and coming face to face with Hyunggu on the floor in front of the toilet.

Wooseok stood still, not knowing what to do until a half choked sob from Hyunggu brought him back to his senses.

“Wooseokie.” Upon hearing the cry, the maknae was by Hyunggu’s side in two long steps, sitting next to him on the floor and rubbing his back, fully knowing that it did nothing to help with the pain.

“Where does it hurt?” Wooseok asked.

With trembling fingers, Hyunggu showed him his side.

Wooseok gently lifted the shirt and pressed his fingers to the spot, making Hyunggu all but scream.

The younger cursed and Hyunggu’s sobs grew louder, the tears running nonstop.

“Make it stop, Wooseokie,” Hyunggu pleaded and Wooseok felt tears of his own pool in the corners of his eyes.

He stood up, ignoring Hyunggu’s choked plead of no and rushed to his room.

Hyunggu was stupid to believe that it couldn’t get worse than the pain he experienced in the kitchen two weeks ago.

His side hurt to touch, pulsing and hot under his fingers and the need to throw up hadn’t left him.

He was sweaty and shivering and the tears just didn’t seem to stop until suddenly Yuto was in front of him, caressing his face like he was a porcelain doll.

“It hurts,” Hyunggu sobbed. “Make it stop, please.” He fell into Yuto’s waiting arms.

“I know it hurts.” Yuto kissed his forehead again and again. “It’ll get better soon, I promise.”

Hyunggu nodded and buried his face in Yuto’s shoulder, the older boy’s scent usually comforting, but right now, it only made things worse.

“Is it your side again?” Yuto asked, but before Hyunggu could answer, he was pushing Yuto away and throwing up, barely missing the toilet.

Yuto turned to Wooseok, alarmed. “Go wake up the hyungs,” he said and Wooseok was gone in an instant.

Sweat was mixing with tears in Hyunggu’s face but Yuto didn’t care as he wiped them away, only to be pushed away again.

Hyunggu didn’t have any food left in his stomach to throw up, disgusting bile the only thing coming out, followed by empty heaves that were painful to watch.

Hyunggu fell into Yuto’s embrace, exhausted and still in pain, but no longer sobbing. It seemed that throwing up took some of the tension away, letting Hyunggu relax a little.

“Do you need to throw up more?” Yuto asked and sighed in relief when Hyunggu shook his head.

“You’re okay.” Yuto kissed his forehead and then his cheek, Hyunggu pressing more into the embrace.

Someone flushed the toilet and they looked up to see Hongseok sending them a concerned look.

“Hui hyung called manager hyung. He’ll be here in a few minutes,” he said and helped Hyunggu stand up.  It seemed then his feet had fallen asleep, so Yuto helped him walk, never leaving his side until they were finally in the hospital and they had to get separated so Hyunggu could get examined.

He left nine anxious members behind, turning to look at the them just one more time, catching Yuto’s eyes and giving him a small smile.

Something stirred inside him, not quite a realization yet, but something slowly coming to the front of his mind, something he knew was there since the first time he ever saw Yuto.

It wasn’t the right time yet, but Hyunggu knew that it would be soon.


	2. Red Polka Dots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2!! Hope you like it!

They said he needed surgery. They said there were stones in his gallbladder. They gave him pain medication and let him rest.

They were going to perform the surgery the next day. One by one, the boys all wished Hyunggu a good night and promised that they would be there when he woke up the next day.

Then they left.

Everyone except Yuto. He had managed to somehow persuade both the doctor and their manager into letting him spent the night in Hyunggu’s room.

Hyunggu didn’t know how he did it, but he was thankful. He didn’t like hospitals and even the mere thought of spending a night alone in one was enough to make him shiver.

But Yuto was silent, sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed and Hyunggu didn’t know what to say.

What do you say in these circumstances? Do you thank the other for staying? Do you complain about the tasteless thing the hospitals call food? Do you press that little red button above your bed so that the nurse comes to give you some more pain medication?

The third option seemed the more welcoming and Hyunggu was five breaths away from doing it when Yuto finally talked.

“I was really scared,” he said.

Hyunggu sighed. How was he supposed to answer to that now?

He knew Yuto has been scared. He had seen it in his eyes. The hopelessness in then, knowing that he could do nothing to alleviate Hyunggu’s pain. Only hold him through it.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured and closed his eyes. It was the best he had to offer in a situation he didn’t know what to say to make both himself and Yuto feel better.

He felt Yuto sit on the edge of the bed and he opened his eyes, looking at Yuto, who was looking straight at him.

Yuto shook his head, pursing his lips. “You just went through something terrible and you’re the one saying sorry?”

Hyunggu cracked a smile at that, slightly lifting his shoulders. That’s how he was.

Yuto looked around the room. There was only one hospital bed and Hyunggu was currently using it. He would have to sleep on the chair. He mentally shrugged. He was past caring at this part.

He made a move to stand up, but Hyunggu’s hand on his sleeve stopped him.

Hyunggu had made room on the bed, softly patting the empty side and Yuto smiled at him, taking off his shoes and laying down next to him.

They laid there, staring at the ceiling. The bed was small and they were touching from head to toe, but none of them complained. They were too comfortable to complain.

Yuto turned to his side, coming face to face with Hyunggu, who was already looking at him.

Had there be light, Yuto could see Hyunggu’s blush in all its glory, but the only thing he saw was Hyunggu’s smile. Small mercies, Hyunggu supposed.

Yuto yawned.

“Why are you here?” Hyunggu asked.

Yuto’s eyes were only half opened, lips forming words that didn’t seem to want to come out.

“Because I like you,” he finally said.

Hyunggu laid there still, shocked at the words and when he finally found words of his own, he realized that Yuto was already asleep.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It was midnight. He smiled and continued to stare at Yuto’s sleeping face.

It took a while before he fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hyunggu was rudely woken up by a growling stomach. He growled back and closed his eyes again, but his attempts of going back to sleep were fruitless.

Yuto chuckled and Hyunggu looked at him, startled, as if he had forgotten that the other boy was there.

“Good morning,” said Yuto, slowly sitting up, his hair a mess and a sleepy smile on his face.

“I’m hungry,” Hyunggu pouted.

Yuto smiled gently at him and tried to settle down his bed hair, only partly succeeding. God, he was adorable.

“The doctor said you can’t eat or drink anything until after the surgery, you know that.”

Hyunggu pouted more and Yuto laughed, petting his head like he was a dog.

“It won’t take long,” Yuto assured him.

The older boy sat on the chair, taking his phone out, probably to text the others that Hyunggu was awake, leaving the dancer alone with his thoughts.

Did Yuto remember what he said before he fell asleep? Was it just Hyunggu’s imagination?

He shook his head. He was sure it hadn’t been his imagination. He was certain he had seen Yuto’s lips moving, remembers hearing the words and feeling Yuto’s breath on his skin as he said them.

Was Yuto going to do something? It didn’t look like it.

Hyunggu tried to hide is disappointment, but Yuto had caught it.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, fearing it was another attack.

Hyunggu shook his head again, clearing his mind.

“I’m kind of scared, I guess,” he said, which was true. He had never had a surgery before, he didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t like not knowing what to expect.

Yuto’s eyes softened. “You won’t feel a thing,” he said.

Hyunggu knew that, but it didn’t help. He said as such.

“It’ll be over soon,” Yuto assured him before putting his phone back in his pocket. “I’ll be here when you wake up,” he added and Hyunggu felt better, conveying it with the big smile that appeared on his face.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Hyunggu woke up after his surgery, his mind felt hazy. Everything was slow and comfortable and he could only hear whispers.

He slowly opened his eyes, they felt heavy, as they usually did after many hours of sleep. The light was turned off and that made things so much easier for him.

The voices were getting louder the more he woke up, but they were still comfortable to his ears. Soon enough, he could recognize them.

It was the other boys, mixed with a female voice he had never heard before.

Once he recognized Yuto’s voice, he focused to it, trusting it to bring him out of the last ropes of unconsciousness that were still holding onto him.

He tried to sit up but a hand on his chest stopped him and pushed him back down. He whined. He really needed to pee.

The hand on his chest was unfamiliar and he saw that it belonged to a nurse. She was a middle aged woman who really needed to dye her roots.

Hyunggu’s hand went to his hair. Did he need to dye his hair again?

She was saying something and frowned when he didn’t answer her.

He tried to sit up once more and she pushed him down again. He wanted to tell her that he needed to use the bathroom, but his mouth wasn’t working like he wanted, only whines and half audible words coming out.

He fell back with a defeated sigh.

Yuto gave him a kind smile and he gave one small back, making all the other boys smile in relief.

The nurse was explaining to him how to clean his wounds and he really should have been paying attention to her, but the only thing he could think of was how his wounds looked like red polka dots.

His throat was dry and he wanted water so bad, he opened his mouth to say so, resulting in a nasty cough.

There was a bottle of water in his hands immediately and he thanked whoever gave it to him in his head.

But drinking the water made his need to go to the bathroom grow and yet the nurse kept pushing him down.

“You’ll be free to leave the hospital once you use the bathroom,” she said in a calm voice like she was reading right out of a medical textbook.

Ironic really, since Hyunggu no longer needed to use the bathroom.

“I peed the bed,” he said in a small voice and if he wasn’t still high from the anesthetic, he would be more embarrassed, but all he did was relax into the bed.

The nurse sighed and said she’ll be back shortly with new beddings, leaving nine boys trying to stop their laughter.

“You can laugh, go on,” Hyunggu said. The water had made him better at speaking, though he still slurred over some words.

The others did just as he told them, but Hui was kind enough to help him to his feet so he could change into clean clothes.

The journey to the bathroom was quick and he was dressed into clean clothes before he knew what happened.

The doctor was in the room when he returned and was quick to release him, telling him things that went in on one ear and out the other.

He fell asleep as soon as he sat in the car.   
  


~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hyunggu woke up well rested, a small dull pain in his abdomen the only discomfort he could feel. He tried to stretch his arms only to find that he could not move them, something was holding them down. Someone.

He looked around, smiling when he realized that he was in his bed with someone cuddling him.

That someone turning out to be Yuto, though Hyunggu wasn’t at all surprised.

He needed to get up, he knew he had to eat something, but Yuto looked so peaceful and relaxed, Hyunggu didn’t have the heart to wake him up.

He laid there, looking at Yuto, feeling the elder’s breath hitting his neck and marveling how great it felt to be in Yuto’s arms like this.

Hunger ultimately won though and he successfully wiggled his way out of Yuto’s hold without waking him.

He slowly made his way to the kitchen, rubbing his belly and feeling the bandages underneath his shirt.

He still hadn’t fully seen his wounds and he wasn’t really looking forward to it, but he knew it was inevitable.

The other members were eating dinner in the kitchen, was it already dinner time? and they were talking in whispers, mindful of the two sleeping members.

Hyunggu felt his affection towards his members grow and he teared up. Maybe he was still high. He blinked the tears away and walked into the kitchen, the conversation immediately stopping when the others saw him.

Hyunggu smiled, suddenly shy under their gazes. What was he supposed to say? Thank you for keeping quiet as I slept the medication off? Thank you for being the greatest hyungs?

He looked at Wooseok. The younger’s eyes were fixated on the spot Hyunggu knew his wounds were. He smiled at the younger and sat on the empty chair next to him. He would have to talk with him again soon.

Hongseok placed plate in front of him, full with green salad and what looked like two turkey patties.

Hyunggu looked at him in confusion. The others were eating rice cakes and kimchi.

Changgu slapped his hand away when he tried to take some kimchi off his plate.

“No spicy food,” Hongseok said. “Doctor’s orders.”

Hyunggu pouted and Changgu patted him on the shoulder.

“Only for a couple of weeks,” Jinho consoled him. “It’ll be over before you know it.”

Hyunggu nodded and took a bite out of the patty. It was better that he expected and he gave a happy hum at Hongseok. He didn’t know why he thought it would be bad, Hongseok’s cooking was always the best. Even the salad was flavorful.

He was almost finished with his food when Yuto rushed into the kitchen, frantically scanning the faces of the boys, only relaxing when he saw Hyunggu was there.

He sighed in relief and sat next to him, Hui wordlessly giving him an empty plate so he could help himself with dinner.

“Do your wounds hurt, Hyunggu-ah?” Hyojong asked when everyone was finished with their food.

Hyunggu was nursing a glass of water, taking small sips every now and then.

“Not really,” he said. “It’s more of a dull ache.”

“Do you want some pain medication?” Yuto asked.

Hyunggu clicked his tongue. He didn’t want any pain medication at all, but he could tell that the others were concerned he was hiding his pain.

“I’ll take one before going to sleep,” he said and saw Yuto relax next to him.

He smiled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hongseok explained to Hyunggu that someone should clean and rebandage his wounds every night, something that Hyunggu was a little nervous about.

He didn’t know who to ask and cleaning the wounds himself was not a good idea.

Asking Wooseok was out of the question. The younger had been there when the pain was at its worst and Hyunggu didn’t really want him to relive the moment.

But it seemed that the universe had plans of its own because Yuto was waiting for Hyunggu’s room when the latter got out of the bathroom.

“Hongseok hyung said that you needed someone to clean and rebandage your wounds,” Yuto rushed to explain.

Hyunggu relaxed. Of course Yuto would be the one to do it.

His feelings were growing for the older boy every single day and Hyunggu often found himself wondering if they would ever stop. He didn’t think they would.

“Thank you,” Hyunggu said and sat next to him on the bed. The things he needed were already set on the bedside table, had Yuto brought them? His feelings grew.

“You should take a painkiller after we’re done,” Yuto added a few seconds of silence later.

“Okay,” Hyunggu said. His feelings were on the edge of overflowing and he didn’t know what would happen if they passed over the edge. Would he drown?

“Should we, uh, start?” Yuto asked, snapping Hyunggu out of his thoughts. He was quick to nod, his fingers moving to the hem of his shirt, pausing as he looked at Yuto.

Yuto was looking at the sliver of skin behind the small raise of Hyunggu’s shirt.

Hyunggu gulped. “The wounds are kind of ugly,” he warned and Yuto nodded.

Hyunggu took his shirt off, the white bandage on his abdomen a contrast to his caramel skin.

“Shouldn’t you lie down?” Yuto asked, making space for Hyunggu to do so, the younger laying down, hands straight by his sides and eyes looking at the ceiling.

Yuto carefully took off the already existing bandage, pausing to look at the three small wounds. They were red, he had heard the doctor explaining to their manager that the redness would disappear after a couple of days, though the sight still worried him. Were they supposed to be that red?

“Yeah,” Hyunggu answered. “There would be a problem if there was any puss.”

Yuto quickly looked for puss, sighing in relief when he found no traces of it.

Yuto wetted some cotton with hydrogen peroxide and started to gently dab around the first wound, quickly moving his hand away when Hyunggu gasped.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked alarmed.

Hyunggu shook his head. “It was colder than I expected, that’s all,” he assured him.

Yuto nodded and returned to the wounds, this time giving warnings before starting on a new wound.

Then he gently applied some betadine around the wounds and put the new bandage on.

He hesitated for a few seconds before placing a chaste kiss in the center of the bandage, making both Hyunggu and him blush like crazy.

Hyunggu sat up. “Why did you do that?” he asked.

Their relationship was comfortable as it was, but there were times where Hyunggu wondered if Yuto was making a move.

Yuto opened and closed his mouth several times and Hyunggu took pity on him. He moved closer.

“Do you want to kiss me, Yuto-ah?” he asked in a whisper.

When Yuto failed to answer a second time, Hyunggu moved even closer, until he was almost straddling Yuto, carefully watching the other boy for any signs of discomfort.

When he saw none, he moved his mouth to the shell of Yuto’s ear. “I want you to kiss me, Yuto-ah,” he whispered and looked into Yuto’s eyes. He saw the want in them, the affection, the love and he knew that his eyes were mirroring exactly that.

“Kiss me,” he said and Yuto didn’t need anything else.

His lips were soft and Hyunggu melted against them, letting Yuto take him away. The kiss lasted minutes, ending with Hyunggu pecking Yuto on the cheek and Yuto returning the favor with a peck on his nose.

They sat there, hugging for moments afterwards and Hyunggu didn’t know how long it was, but he had never felt warmer.

Was that how you felt when your feelings were overflowing? Hyunggu didn’t mind that feeling.

He sighed contently against Yuto and moved so he could see him.

“I wanted to do that for so long,” he admitted and Yuto smiled big.

The sight was so endearing that Hyunggu kissed the smiley lips, having to stop soon after because they both started laughing from happiness.   
  


Hyunggu stifled a yawn against Yuto’s cheek, the older gently pushing him on the bed and standing up.

“No,” Hyunggu whined, making grabby hands at him, but made no move to sit up.

Yuto chuckled and moved to the door. “I’m bringing you a glass of water and a painkiller.” He opened the door. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Will you stay with me?” Hyunggu asked, already sleepy. He was still shirtless, but he felt so, so warm.

Yuto’s eyes were soft when he looked him over, how Hyunggu was almost asleep, and he felt his heart grow impossible warm.

“Yeah, I will. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated and wanted!  
> Thanks for reading!! ♥♥♥


	3. Gold Polka Dots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just 3k words of fluffy smut, you're welcome.

It had been a couple of months after Hyunggu’s surgery and it felt like nothing had changed.

That was false, of course. Everything had changed, but Hyunggu felt so comfortable that he didn’t really pay attention to all the shifts around him unless someone pointed them out.

That someone being Yuto.

Their relationship had evolved to the point where they would only slightly blush when other members caught them kissing.

The others were not at the least surprised when Hyunggu and Yuto told them they were dating. Wooseok has even changed rooms with Hyunggu so the couple could be together more, but Yuto suspected part of the reason was the maknae’s feelings towards a loud snoring hyung. But, he would never say anything. Wooseok had done the same with his crush on Hyunggu.

The post-surgical wounds on Hyunggu’s abdomen had faded to a light pink that Yuto liked to trace his fingers over, knowing that it tickled the younger boy.

Even though there were two beds in the room, they always ended up sleeping together.

There was something about falling asleep and waking up in Yuto’s arms that filled Hyunggu’s entire body with warmth.

It was a late Friday afternoon and there were lying in bed, the dorms empty except for them. It was one of the small conspiracies the others had thought of so the two could spend more alone time. Both were thankful, but too embarrassed to voice their gratitude.

Yuto was on his phone, scrolling through twitter, a small, easy smile on his lips as he read whatever the fans were saying.

In that moment, Yuto looked extremely kissable and Hyunggu became ecstatic realizing that he could just roll over and kiss him.

So he did.

“What was that for?” Yuto asked, turning off his phone and putting it on the bedside table.

Hyunggu shrugged. “I just wanted to kiss you,” he said, pecking Yuto on the nose. He then kissed him on his forehead, then on his cheeks, spending long moments kissing everywhere on Yuto’s face expect from the place the older wanted.

“Come on,” Yuto whined. “Kiss me for real.”

“I’ve been kissing you for so long, stop being greedy.” Hyunggu kissed Yuto’s jaw, ending the kiss with a playful nip that had both boys tensing up.

Hyunggu opened his mouth to apologize, but the look in Yuto’s eyes silenced him. Their relationship was still new and they haven’t gone past a handful of heated kisses. The time was never right, there were always too many people around, they were always too tired.

But something about that moment screamed right and Yuto must have heard it because in a second, he was on top of Hyunggu, staring in those eyes he adored so much and searching for a signal to keep going.

He must have seen it, because suddenly they were kissing and Hyunggu could do nothing except close his eyes and relax into the bed.

Yuto’s hands were on each side of Hyunggu’s head, holding himself up and not letting the younger move. Hyunggu’s hands were holding Yuto’s waist, thumbs moving in small circles on the exposed skin. As the kiss progressed, Hyunggu’s hands moved to Yuto’s shoulders, pressing until Yuto fell on top of him, making Hyunggu wheeze and ending their kiss.

“That’s how you kiss,” Yuto said between small puffs of laughter, kissing Hyunggu’s nose with a final chuckle.

“Yeah,” Hyunggu said, staring up at Yuto, lips red and shiny from kissing and Yuto thought that this sight was everything he ever wanted to look at, day and night, possibly forever.

“Yeah,” Yuto repeated.

“Kiss me again,” Hyunggu said, eyes smiling and lips welcoming and Yuto complied without a second thought.

This time, things were surer, faster, but still gentle. Yuto was holding himself up with his elbows, hands petting and caressing Hyunggu’s face and hair, moving up and down his neck and breaking their kiss because Hyunggu was smiling too much at the ticklish feeling.

And then they were kissing again and again, stopping only to laugh or when Yuto’s hands started to hurt from holding himself up all the time.

“Lay down then.” Hyunggu pushed Yuto off him, straddling him and smirking down on him, emerging victorious from a battle neither had realized they were fighting.

“What are you going to do now?” Hyunggu asked getting comfortable, shifting on Yuto’s lap, knowing how much it was affecting the other boy. It was affecting him too.

“I’m going to tickle you,” Yuto answered, quickly sitting up and trapping Hyunggu between his legs. Hyunggu only had time to swallow before a laughter filled scream escaped his mouth as Yuto’s fingers attacked his sides. Hyunggu had nowhere to go, his hands trying and failing to stop Yuto’s, the other boy laughing along.

“I can’t breathe,” Hyunggu gasped, eyes wet and cheeks red, a stray tear running down his face, Yuto kissing it away.

Hyunggu fell on Yuto, once again pushing the other on the bed, but this time he fell on top of him.

His head was on Yuto’s chest, listening to the elder’s heartbeat, further calming his own as Yuto’s hand was playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck, the other tracing nonexistent patterns on his back, going lower and lower until his fingers were playing with the hem of Hyunggu’s shirt.

Hyunggu hummed at the feeling of Yuto’s nails lightly scratching his lower back, his shirt moving along as Yuto’s hand moved upwards, until it was resting on his shoulders, wrinkled and almost uncomfortable.

“Take it off,” Hyunggu murmured and Yuto paused his hands to look at him.

“Are you sure?” he asked. They had seen each other naked countless times before, but taking showers together to get ready faster was a lot different than been naked in the same bed.

Hyunggu smiled at him, pecked him on the lips and took off his shirt in one smooth movement, throwing it on the floor and falling back into Yuto’s embrace immediately after.

“Take off yours as well," Hyunggu said, putting his hands underneath Yuto’s shirt and lifting it up.

“Why?” Yuto asked, although he was already moving, arching up to help Hyunggu pull his shirt from under his back.

“It’s only fair,” Hyunggu replied, throwing the shirt in the same direction he threw his, the two items of clothing finding each other the same way Hyunggu and Yuto were finding each other every second of the day.

When Hyunggu fell on top of Yuto again, they both shuddered. The feeling of their naked chests against each other being something foreign and Hyunggu buried his face in the space where Yuto’s neck met his shoulder, hiding away from eyes that were not real.

Yuto ran his hands up and down Hyunggu’s back, feeling the muscles move under his palms, reveling in the softness of Hyunggu’s skin and allowing himself to relax and hug the boy he so adored close.

He nudged Hyunggu with his nose, making the younger boy look at him.

Hyunggu was blushing, but his eyes were full of stars, small specks of gold drowning in brown, almost like gold polka dots. His eyes were staring right at Yuto’s and the elder wanted to do everything and just stay like this forever.

“Hey,” he said, smiling up at Hyunggu.

“Hey,” Hyunggu said back and went to hide his face again, but Yuto stopped him.

“Kiss me,” he said and Hyunggu gave him a peck on the cheek. Yuto grinned and gave one back.

“Come on,” he ran his fingers up Hyunggu’s sides, making the dancer shiver and unconsciously move closer to the wandering hands. Yuto smiled. “I want a real kiss.”

The smile Hyunggu gave him was small and shy, but still mesmerizing. Yuto had never seen Hyunggu act so shy before, usually confidence was oozing out of him, and as Hyunggu started to leave small kisses all over his face, Yuto tightened his hands around his back, pulling him closer.

Hyunggu kissed him on the nose, on his cheeks, masterfully avoiding his lips and going straight for the jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses down Yuto’s neck and back again, gaining confidence as he listened to the small sighs Yuto let out.

When he reached his mouth, Yuto was ready to beg for a kiss, but he swallowed his pleads when soft lips found his own, opening his mouth to let Hyunggu in, letting out a small moan at the taste that had Hyunggu move his face away, softly panting and closing his eyes.

Yuto took Hyunggu’s face between his hands and made the younger one look at him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. He knew that this was the first time Hyunggu was doing something like this and he understood the shyness, but he feared that he was pushing Hyunggu to do things he didn’t want to.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Hyunggu said, kissing one of Yuto’s fingers, the one closest to his mouth. “I’m just nervous, I guess,” he admitted.

“Why are you nervous?” Yuto asked. “It’s just you and me.”

Hyunggu gave a halfhearted shrug. “This is my first time doing this and I don’t want to do something you won’t like.”

Yuto’s fondness for the boy grew immensely at the words and he could do nothing but pull Hyunggu’s face towards him and give him a short, loving kiss.

“This is why we’re doing this.” He touched his forehead to Hyunggu’s. “We’re experimenting. If I don’t like something I’m going to tell you so and I expect you to do the same,” he finished with a peck on Hyunggu’s nose, an action that was slowly becoming their go to kiss when nothing else seemed fit.

"Okay?”

“Okay,” Hyunggu said, smiling brightly once again. Yuto smiled back.

“Now, kiss me for real, please.”

And Hyunggu did. He kissed Yuto again and again until their lips were red and puffy. He kissed him all over his neck until it was full with already fading marks. He kissed him until they were both breathing fast, full of excitement but still gentle with each other.

“Do you want to take off your pants?” Yuto asked when they had both calmed down. He felt warm, almost too warm and his pants were starting to feel uncomfortable.

Hyunggu sat up, straddling Yuto once again, looking at the boy under him with hesitation written all over his face.

Yuto sat up and hugged him close, Hyunggu instantly melting into the embrace.

“Don’t say stuff like that so suddenly!” Hyunggu whined, making Yuto chuckle and kiss him as an apology.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, hugging. Yuto was happy like this, to wait for Hyunggu to gain confidence from their silence, even if it meant their night ended right then.

“I want you to do it,” Hyunggu said, looking at Yuto with rosy cheeks.

“You’re sure?” Yuto asked.

Hyunggu nodded. “Please.”

Yuto smiled big and showered Hyunggu’s face with kisses, making the dancer giggle and relax against him.

“Lay down, then.” Hyunggu did as told, Yuto falling on top of him and making him wheeze, following the same pattern that started it all this evening.

Yuto smiled down at Hyunggu, kissing his jaw before moving lower, peppering kisses along the expanse of Hyunggu’s neck, leaving marks he knew wouldn’t be there in the morning.

He moved down Hyunggu’s chest, leaving a trail of kisses, ghosting his lips over Hyunggu’s nipples, noting the little gasp that escaped the dancer once he did so, keeping that information for a later time.

He kissed all three pink scars, spending time on them and letting Hyunggu know that he was perfect with them, even though they were going to disappear in a few months.

Yuto’s fingers were playing with the hem of Hyunggu’s sweatpants, tugging it down and kissing the revealed skin.

Hyunggu lifted his hips and Yuto finally tugged the pants all the way down, throwing them to the floor.

He quickly tugged his own sweatpants off and fell back on Hyunggu, this time catching himself on his elbows and kissing the dancer deeply.

When their crotches touched, they both gasped, looking at each other with red cheeks, checking to see if it was alright.

Hyunggu arched up slightly, giving permission and Yuto pressed down, slowing moving against him as he gave him a kiss.

Heat was pooling down Hyunggu’s belly and he wondered if the same was happening to Yuto.

The pace they’ve set was comfortable, slow moves that had them break their kiss to sigh against each other’s cheek.

Hyunggu was hard and could feel that Yuto was too and if they continued like this, things were going to end far too soon.

“Stop,” he said and Yuto immediately stilled his hips, looking down at him, concerned.

“Is it too much?” Yuto asked and Hyunggu shook his head with a small smile. God, he adored that boy.

“If we continue like this, it’ll be over too soon,” Hyunggu said in a small voice, suddenly shy.

It took a few seconds for Yuto to understand what Hyunggu meant, blushing when he did. He nodded.

He seemed to be in thought, looking at Hyunggu and giving him a peck before saying; “Can I try something?”

“Yeah,” Hyunggu nodded and Yuto leaned back, moving his hands towards Hyunggu’s underwear, hooking his fingers under the hem, looking at Hyunggu for any sight of discomfort.

When he found none, he took Hyunggu’s underwear off, staring at all the new skin in awe until Hyunggu gave him a soft kick on his back.

“Stop staring.” Hyunggu was looking at the ceiling, hands straight by his sides and face red.

Yuto blew a raspberry on his belly, successfully making Hyunggu laugh and relax.

Yuto loved that laugh and he did everything in his power to hear it every day.

“Do something!” Hyunggu whined and Yuto did.

He ran his palms down Hyunggu’s legs, opening them and making space for himself. He left open-mouthed kisses along Hyunggu’s thighs, growing confident at the sounds the younger boy was making.

He touched and kissed everywhere except from the place Hyunggu was aching to be touched and kissed and when he finally closed his fist around the base of Hyunggu’s cock, the dancer let out such a delicious moan that had Yuto almost combust at the spot.

He gave small, experimental licks on the tip of Hyunggu’s cock, finding himself not minding the taste, Hyunggu’s moans being music to his ears.

Yuto felt Hyunggu’s eyes on him, but he didn’t dare to look back, too scared he’ll stop.

He opened his mouth, softly sucking on the head and lowering his head.

Hyunggu tried to stop his hips, he really did, but the feeling was too overwhelming and he arched up with a moan, making Yuto choke and quickly pull off.

Hyunggu sat up. “Oh God! I’m so sorry!” he frantically said, unsure hands rubbing Yuto’s back.

Yuto was coughing, face red from struggling to breathe, faintly hearing Hyunggu’s apologies. He made grabby hands for the water bottle he knew Hyunggu had on the bedside table, drinking half of it before he felt good enough to speak.

“You’re okay?” Hyunggu asked in a small voice, putting the water bottle back.

Yuto nodded and wiped at his eyes, getting rid of the unshed tears. “Just,” Yuto’s voice was a little raspy and he cleared his throat. “no blow jobs for a while, please.”

It must have been the way he said it or just the ridiculousness of the whole situation that had Hyunggu laughing and Yuto following suit.

“We’re pathetic,” Hyunggu said, tucking himself in Yuto’s side, the older boy kissing his head.

“We’re learning,” Yuto corrected, Hyunggu humming in response.

“I don’t want to stop,” Hyunggu said.

Yuto didn’t either. He moved away from Hyunggu for a quick second, taking off his own underwear and tossing it to the floor.

“Come here,” he said, pulling Hyunggu’s legs and circling them around his waist. He took the blanket they always kept on the corner of the bed and put it over their heads, hugging the dancer close.

“Why the blanket?” Hyunggu asked.

“For the invisible eyes,” Yuto answered and Hyunggu smiled big and kissed him.

They kissed and touched each other with awkward hands until they were gasping into each other’s mouths.

Yuto’s hand took both of their erections, the slide easier now, moving fast and chasing their release.

Hyunggu was the first to climax, groaning and slapping Yuto’s hand away, oversensitivity taking over.

Yuto came a few seconds later, guided by Hyunggu’s gentle words and even gentler nips on his jaw.

When they both calmed down, they cleaned themselves and put on clean pajamas, falling on the bed in tangled limbs and hushed confessions that got lost in the room.

Outside, the others had just arrived to the dorm, smirking at the silence and exchanging money for bets they weren’t sure they had won.

An hour later, Wooseok was the unfortunate soul that had to go check on the couple, make sure they were actually alive.

He saw the clothes on the floor and the couple cuddling on the bed and quickly closed the door, returning to the living room with rosy cheeks.

The others laughed and Hyojong slapped him on the back.

Unbeknown to them, Yuto and Hyunggu were actually awake and giggling to themselves, vowing to never let Wooseok live it down.

  
Sleep found them soon and morning found them sooner than they would have liked, Hongseok waking them up, faking being mad about not finding a condom in the trash. 

Hyunggu fell on the bed laughing while Yuto stumbled over his words, trying to explain without details what had happened, only stopping when Hyunggu ran outside the room, screaming about almost peeing himself.

The goofy smile on Yuto’s face was enough to make Hongseok drop his act, ruffling Yuto’s already messy hair and saying that he was happy for them.

Yuto was happy too.

 

THE END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it.  
> Thank you to every single one of you that left kudos and comments, you guys really made this worth it.  
> I'm planning on writing another Pentagon fanfiction, so, look out for that!  
> Thank you to my Beta, without her I wouldn't have managed to finish this. Cookies for you.  
> Comment down below what you thought and I will reply to every single comment.  
> Thank you again! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!  
> Kudos make my day and every kind of comment is cherished (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
> ♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
